<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isolation by jonathanjackson511</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021707">Isolation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathanjackson511/pseuds/jonathanjackson511'>jonathanjackson511</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathanjackson511/pseuds/jonathanjackson511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isolation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isolation</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Corona got us locked away</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everything starts to fade away</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Isolation seeping in</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Friends forgetting what has been</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A wall separating us like Berlin</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Doubts start to seep through my skin</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Abandoned by all, even by kin</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">My work started slipping</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Others start nitpicking</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dying internally while grinning</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">So stressed my skin starts splitting</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Distractions start to stop working</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everything I do starts hurting</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">My good memories like a old tape recording</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">To be like how I was before I’m yearning</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Inside my anxiety is raging</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Causing me to be self hating</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Scars crossing my thighs</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m mentally about to capsize</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Allies dropping left and right</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sanity dissolving with the night light</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loosing that internal light</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Blowing up inside like dynamite</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I wonder about this parasite</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Setting good memories alight</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mind in a gunfight</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I wonder should kill my self tonight</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>